


[Podfic] Love and Affection

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was ecstatic to find that this author had given blanket permission to record their stories. I was a bit nervous doing such an intimate story, but I think it came out very well - I'm happy with it and proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14378) by Aristide (cimmerians). 



> I was ecstatic to find that this author had given blanket permission to record their stories. I was a bit nervous doing such an intimate story, but I think it came out very well - I'm happy with it and proud of it.

[Love and Affection](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/1591.html)  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  


Length: 1:53:10  
Download: [MP3|103.6 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?482sschj0p65apw)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/13653.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1296861.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3389807.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: My first attempt at CrissColfer, so it will probably take awhile for me to find my way, characterization-wise. Thank you for your patience.  
> 


End file.
